Stars in my eyes
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: Cade's side of the story from book one, when he first sees Darby.  Someone asked me to continue the story.  I would, but I am awful at writing when asked :


Stars in my eyes

Cade woke up in the morning. At first he had forgotten why today was so important until Kit Ely, the foreman of Iolani ranch walked in. "Up Cade. Jonah wants to have his granddaughter's horse here before she gets here." That was when he remembered that there was a mustang from Nevada and a girl from California coming. The girl's name was Darby he thought. Story had it that when she went to Nevada she had saved a wild filly. He sat there thinking until Kit got onto him again. "Cade, Kimo already left to get Darby. Lets go get her horse." Cade got up, grabbed a white shirt from the closet and grabbed a pair of pants too. Before to long they were in a truck heading to get the horse of one girls dreams.

_An hour later_

Cade was trying to unload the sorrel filly from the boat but she just wouldn't come. Then she kicked him. She kicked him hard right in the middle of his chest. He winced from the pain but kept trying. Finally Kit came over, causing the filly to rear, in anger or fear Cade didn't know, and whispered, "Cade wait a bit. Let her calm down." Cade had to admit that Kit was right. Kit had more experience with Nevada mustangs. Kit had grown up in Nevada and had 5 younger brothers. Cade stared at the filly and she reared up again. He wondered if this horse hated him. He'd had people hate him, but not horses. Then he realized that the kick she had dealt him was bleeding, causing his shirt to look as though there was a burgundy flower on his shirt. Then he realized how much it hurt. He hoped that Jonah would get here soon and know what to do. They had been in such a hurry to get the horse and he was hungry and starting to dislike this girl that was costing Jonah 2000 dollars and the horse that was kicking him. He looked up at the sky, wishing he was back at the ranch with Joker, his horse. Then he got up and went over to Kit who had the horse nearly calmed down. His presence made the horse rear up again. He hated that the horse was acting so scared of him and that he had no idea why. Then Kit explained that she didn't want to come out because she didn't want to go back in. Cade thought that made sense. In a way he knew how she felt. He remembered how it felt when he got a beating from Manny and then got to go out away from him for a while. He also remembered how he had hated to go back there because he would more then likely get another beating soon. He waited for a while then Kit said, "I'm gonna call Jonah." This surprised Cade. Kit wouldn't call Jonah unless he thought they really needed help with this horse, so he asked, "Are you sure we need to do that?" Kit answered with a nod yes. Cade listened to the one sided conversation. "Jonah? Is your granddaughter there? She is? Do you think she could handle this horse here? Well we can't get her out and she dealt Cade a good one. Yep. He's bleeding a bit." Cade rolled his eyes back. Why in the whole wide world was Kit telling Jonah that? They both knew that unless Cade's life was at stake Jonah wouldn't call the doctor. He did not want any sympathy from Miss whats her name from California. Oh well. He turned his ears back to Kit's side of the conversation and heard him say, "Alright then we'll see you in a little bit." He turned to Cade, "Jonah's on his way over." Cade couldn't help wondering about Jonah's granddaughter a little bit. So he asked a question that he hoped Kit wouldn't take the wrong way. "Is his granddaughter there yet?" "Darby? She sure is and she's comin over too." Cade started to wonder what she looked like.

_Ten minutes later_

"Where's my horse?" Cade heard a voice. A girls voice. As far as he knew the only horses that were on the boat was Darby's horse and Judge the horse that came with her. He turned to look. Standing, okay walking towards him and Kit was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Straight black hair and sparkling sea blue eyes. Okay so she was a little skinny but so what. He thought she was beautiful. Darby? That was her name right? The girl didn't even look at him. She walked over to the horse. The horse reared back for the, tenth time he thought. All of a sudden a protectiveness came over him. He walked over to Jonah and said, "I'm not so sure thats a girls horse." Jonah gave him a look and said, "She belongs to Darby." Cade looked at Jonah and said, "She may belong to Darby but I'm not sure she should." He was sure Darby had heard when she gave him a glare. A while later Cade heard Darby call the horse Huku, translated Star. Cade smiled he had stars in his eyes every time he looked at her. He knew he would have to hide them later but for now he would look at Darby with stars in his eyes.


End file.
